Tampons are a wonder of the world
by ilovebutch19
Summary: What happens when Bankotsu finds a tampon in his wife's bag? LOL XD One messed up story Amadala c ilovebutch19 Shichinintai c Rumiko Takahashi


Tampons are a wonder of the world

Bankotsu sighed as he walked around the house. He was bored and there seemed to be no sign of Amadala anywhere. He was just about to go outside when he looked in the corner where Amadala's bag was at.

It looked like there was something sticking out of it.

"What the?" Bankotsu walked over to the bag and pulled it out. It was covered in a yellow wrapping and it had a name to it.

"Tampon…what is that?" Bankotsu said as he opened the bag and pulled out a white stick thing. He sat down on the ground and carefully examined it.

"Hmmm…..what does this thing do?" Bankotsu said as he examined it more carefully.

"Hi Bankotsu! Whatcha doin?"

Bankotsu jumped from where he was at and turned around. He sighed. It was just Jakotsu.

"Jakotsu, do you know what this thing is?" Bankotsu said as he handed the white thing to Jakotsu.

Jakotsu carefully looked at it and smiled. "I know what it is! "

"Really? What is it?"

"It's a hairpiece!!" Jakotsu said as he put it in his hair.

Bankotsu looked at him funny and shook his head. "Then why would they put it ina bag?"  
"Maybe it's a special hairpiece…for special occasions!" Jakotsu said while he studied his hair in the piece of glass that he had.

"Honestly Jakotsu…I thought that you could not get any stupider but apparently I was wrong…" Renkotsu said as he made his way to where Jakotsu and Bankotsu were at.

Jakotsu stuck his tongue out at Renkotsu. "Alright smarty…then what is this thing?"

Renkotsu picked up the Tampon and looked at it. "Hmmm…looks like you can store something in here..I wonder where the opening is though…"

"See? You don't even know what it is!" Jakotsu said.

"SHUT IT!! There has got to be an opening here somewhere…"

Suikotsu walked into the room. "Hey guys! What do you guys have?"

Renkotsu looked at Suikotsu. He handed him the tampon. "Help us settle an argument ….I think that this thing is used for holding something but they think its something else! What do you think Sui?"

Suikotsu looked at the tampon and smiled. "YOU ARE ALL WRONG!! It's a weapon!! Now where is the ammo in this thing?"

Mukotsu chuckled as he joined the group. "Its not a weapon…"

"ITS NOT!?" Everyone else shouted.

Mukotsu shook his head. "No…it's a cigarette!! Who knew that Amadala smoked!!"

Everyone looked at each other and shook their heads.

"No way.."

"Amadala would never do that!"

"Try again!!"

Kyoukotsu and then Ginkotsu came in. "Hey guys! What is going on?" Ginkotsu asked.

"Hey! What is this thing you guys?" Suikotsu asked as he handed the tampon to Ginkotsu.

Ginkotsu looked at it and said," Its looks like paper to me..what do you think it is Kyou?"

Kyokotsu looked at it." ITS CANDY!!"

"Alright!! I knew that that's what it was all along!" Renkotsu said as each one of the men took a yellow package.

Everyone shook their head as they opened the bags.

They were just about to eat them when they heard a familiar voice.

"GUYS!! Don't eat them!!"

Everyone turned around to see Amadala coming inside the house.

"But its candy! And we are hungry!" Jakotus whined.

Amadala looked at the guys and started laughing. They all looked at her funny.

"Its not candy..its a tampon..I use them for that time of the month.." Amadala said as she took the tampons back and placed them in her bag.

"What is this "time of the month"? Renkotsu asked as Amadala sat down on the floor.

"Well…where should I begin..I guess I will start at the beginning…."

2 HOURS LATER….

"And that is what happens!" Amadala said.

The guys turned white as a sheet and just looked at her.

"You mean? That is what is causing the time of the month?" Suikotsu shouted.

"Yep…anymore question?" Amadala asked.

"So you mean..that you bleed for 3-7 days and you have really bad symptoms to go along with it?!" Bankotsu said.

"Pretty much.."

"Man I am so glad that I am a guy.." Ginkotsu said as they walked out of the room.

"I do not want to hear that again…" Jakotsu said as he shook his head.

The others silently agreed with him. But at least they knew now what they tampon was used for and where it went.


End file.
